Star Wars: A New Beginning
by orion223
Summary: a young man with amnesia becomes a jedi, but then learns who he used to be...
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER: I'll only say this once. All original characters belong to me, all planets and other star wars ideas and themes are the property of George Lucas 


	2. The Arrival

STAR WARS  
A New Beginning  
Orion223  
  
The sunsets on Dantooine were always so breathtaking. This thought passed through Myandara Victurus's mind as she sat on the roof of one of the stubby-looking sub-temples of the Jedi Academy, watching the sun slowly slip behind the horizon. At sixteen, Myandara, or Mya as everyone called her, was nearing the eighth year of her Jedi training. She had just recently finished constructing her lightsaber, which produced a dark red blade when ignited. Mya was one of the best duelists in her class, having only lost to the temple's current master, Vondo-baas, who had fought her to demonstrate the skills she still needed to learn.  
One thing Mya had mastered after ten years of training at the Academy, however, was how to deal with her male classmates. She had developed into a striking young woman at an early age, which of course led to the majority of the guys trying to hook up with her. Unfortunately for them, the dark brown eyes and the wild shoulder- length brown hair masked a fierce woman and passionate warrior, who fended off every single attempt made on her. One student was even foolish enough to attempt to force himself on Mya. This unlucky fellow was rewarded with a week in the sickbay for his troubles. After that memorable day, everyone stopped seeing her as just another pretty face, and gave her the space and respect the young Jedi had most definitely earned.  
Mya very much enjoyed having some breathing space at last, but she always took time to enjoy the world around her, for one day the girl knew she would have to leave Dantooine to fulfill her future as a Jedi Knight, a warrior and diplomat sworn to the service of the Galactic Republic. Whenever she wasn't studying or training or devoting the odd hour to her friends, Mya would go off by herself and observe some of the wonders of nature. Her two favorite things two watch were the sunrise and the sunset, for the Jedi in training took comfort in knowing the sun would always be there to give light and warmth to all those who needed it.  
With that in mind, the talented student leaned back and watched the crimson orb sink into the ground far away, completely at peace. However, the peace didn't last long. Mya blinked as a high-pitched whine filled the air, gradually crescendoing to an ear-splitting screech. Glancing around for the source, the girl was rewarded with a terrifying sight: a civilian shuttle had entered the atmosphere, thick black smoke pouring from the craft's engines as it plummeted to the earth below. Mya gasped as the battered ship plowed into the ground at a horrifying speed, creating a gouge of black soil in the green plains. I hope there was no one on board. thought the Jedi student as she jumped from the roof, using the Force to cushion her fall, then set off towards the wreckage as fast as she could, the Force augmenting her natural speed. Reaching what was left of the craft, Mya probed the inside with her mind. To her astonishment, she felt a presence still alive inside, but barely holding on. Looking the ship up and down, the brown-haired disciple knew time was short, and acted accordingly. Reaching out, she tapped into the Force again, using its energy to rip open the crushed metal shell. Stepping inside, Mya glanced about and saw the shuttle's lone occupant: a young, wiry man, dark brown stubble lining his lips and chin. What little of his hair hadn't been burned away showed the same dark color. He was dressed in black, a simple shirt and pair of trousers, and what looked to have once been a duster. Wasting no time, Mya gently picked up the man with the Force, examining his body for internal injuries. Finding none, judging it okay to move him, the young Jedi used the Force to levitate the stranger behind her as she ran to the emergency med center located in the Main Temple. Throwing the doors open, Mya sprinted inside, ignoring the stares of her fellow students, heading for the hospital wing. As soon as she got there, the girl kicked the door open and pulled the battered survivor in with her. "Cifan! Where the hell are you, I've got someone with me and he's hurt!" Glancing around, Mya saw him sitting at his desk, filing some medical records. The Academy's medical expert and chief healer glanced up at the commotion, taking in the student and the survivor with his clear gray eyes. "What damage has he suffered, young Jedi?" he asked as he stood and moved toward them.  
"I'm not sure, that's why I brought him here" replied Mya irritably,  
worry in her gaze. "Well then, set him down and I'll take a look at him" intoned the elderly man as he motioned to a cot next to the far wall. Dipping into the Force, feeling the presences of the students as they milled about in the evening. Turning his focus on his newest charge, he began the examination, noting broken bone and torn muscle as his mind's eye traveled across the unconscious stranger, seemingly completely at peace as he realized the seriousness of the youth's condition. Looking over his shoulder Cifan noticed that Mya still stood in the center of the room, apprehension visible in her eyes. "You'd best be going now my child. There is nothing more you can do for him." "Alright," Mya replied reluctantly. She left the medical ward, deciding to end her day with some lightsaber practice. After retrieving her weapon from its resting spot on the wall of her room, Mya headed for the main temple. Ignoring the two main arenas as they were in use by several students practicing their dueling skill, she headed for one of the side arenas. Stopping at the door to sub-arena 03, she keyed in her passcode and stepped inside. Automatic lights registered Mya's presence and raised the illumination as she entered the training area. Undoing the clasp at her neck that held her brown cloak together, she let it slip to the floor. Examining the control panel for the seeker drones, Mya keyed in a command to release two training models with blasters set to maximum power. Walking back to the room's center, she powered up her lightsaber to one-third strength and waited for the computer to release the drones. A panel in the ceiling retracted, revealing a rack of grooved metal spheres. Two of them detached from the rack, spiraling down slowly to where Mya awaited. Without warning, one of them dodged to her left, bringing one of its eight blasters to bear on her. It fired six shots in rapid succession, shots that would give Mya painful burns.. ..had they managed to hit her. The Jedi had already changed position, the energy bolts passing harmlessly past her head. Bringing up her lightsaber, Mya neatly shoulder-rolled between the two training remotes. Coming up on one knee, she raked her red blade across one of the miniscule droids, causing its circuits to overload and shut down. Without breaking her pace, Mya used the Force to propel herself up into a backflip, avoiding the second drone's potshot to her back. Landing in a crouch, Mya raised her weapon and deflected a barrage of shots from the floating sphere, then threw her saber, sending it spinning through the air, creating a shower of sparks as it connected with the silvery ball, forcing it to shut down. Mya stood. She closed her eyes, barely short of breath. Then she reset the two training drones, and had the computer activate two more.  
Raising her lightsaber, Mya simply smiled and invited her mechanical opponents to join her for a dance. The dance of battle.  
This time the drones coordinated their assault, each attacking the Jedi from a different angle, the computerized spheres aiming to catch her in the crossfire. Realizing her attacker's intent, Mya shifted her weight to her back foot. At the precise moment when the seekers attacked simultaneously, she spun in a complete circle, the red blade seeming to move in several directions at once, the deflected energy bolts returning to their masters and overloading the circuits again. Surveying her defeated opponents, Mya turned to the computer console again and winced as her left shoulder flared in pain. She realized that one of the shots had slipped past her defense and given her a souvenir of the fight. "Damn, that'll hurt till Cifan looks at it. Wish I'd paid more attention in that healing lecture he gave last month," muttered Mya as she shut off her lightsaber and picked up her cloak. After resetting the computer and the drones, Mya left the sub-arena, making her way to her room. Once inside, door sealed and lightsaber back in its slot on the wall, Mya stripped off her cloak, tunic, leggings, and boots and fell back onto her sleeping pallet. Before sleep consumed her, the Jedi wondered about the mysterious new arrival, and what kind of person he was. "God, I hope hes not another macho asshole like the morons I put up with every day." 


	3. He Awakens

Within two days word of the incident had spread to the ears of everyone at the Academy. Students took to walking past the medical wing, trying to catch a glimpse of the mysterious arrival. Cifan, however, had foreseen this possibility and placed a curtain around the stranger's bed. This, of course, led to wild speculation on the students' part. Rumors were flying all over the place as Mya made her way to the gardens for some meditation. "I heard that he's a space pirate!" "No way, he's gotta be a fighter pilot for the Republic who got shot down." "What if he is one of the Sith?" Several people gasped at this last statement, the redheaded girl who had offered it blushing and murmuring "sorry" before rushing off. However, Mya's curiosity was aroused by the student's guess and thought about it as she went into the garden and sat on one of its stone benches. Clearing her mind of all thoughts, Mya drew the Force around her like a cloak, pushing the rest of the world away. Alone, she concentrated on a simple Jedi mantra:  
  
Peace over anger  
Love over hate  
Wisdom over fear  
  
Then, Mya let her consciousness expand, observing the minds of other students as they went about their business. She felt two teengae boys walk together towards a lecture hall, discussing the possibility of hooking up with some of the girls their age. Her mind drifted over to a group of much younger students, girls who were happily chatting away as they braided one another's hair under one of the large trees that stood guard outside the main temple's front entrance. The next presence Mya felt was one of the masters, who sat in the Academy library reading a datascroll, immersed in its secrets. Finally, the Jedi sensed a stirring from the medical wing. Her curiosity aroused, Mya concentrated on the hospital ward. She realized that the stranger was going to awaken soon. Wondering how he had healed so quickly, Mya hastened to the medical wing so she could speak with him. The Jedi arrived at the ward to see Cifan looking out a window, hands clasped behind his back.  
Turning as Mya entered, he smiled at her. "I wondered if you would come back, young Jedi." The healer gestured to the cot occupied by the unknown youth. "He will awake soon. You may stay if you wish." Mya nodded happily. "Of course I'll stay! Thanks Cifan!" The elderly Jedi merely smiled and nodded in reply. Not wanting to waste any more time, Mya walked over to the curtain surrounding the bed and pulled it aside. She gazed onto the comatose form of the nameless youth, lying motionless in the white hospital bed. As he lay there, silently breathing, Mya realized the young man possessed quite a handsome face. She was looking at his wild, dark brown hair when she realized he was stirring, beginning to wake up. The stranger shook his head from side to side, as if trying to clear it of a bad memory. After a moment, his eyes squeezed shut, then slowly opened.  
  
Mya's first thought was how interesting those eyes seemed. They were the color of dark emerald shot through with hazel, and a thin rim of dark blue on the outer edge. Those emeralds flicked from side to side, taking in the entire room before settling at last on the young woman standing over him. He blinked once, then twice, as if to make sure she was real. Mya broke the awkward silence first. "Hi." The youth blinked again, slightly surprised. Slowly sitting up, he looked around, then turned back to Mya. "Where am I? How did I get here?" "You are in the medical wing of the Jedi Academy, on the planet Dantooine. You were found in a shuttle that crash landed here two days ago." "Really? How did I make it here alive then?" Mya blushed a little. Cifan answered the question for her, sparing the girl of embarrassment.  
"This young Jedi pulled you out of the craft shortly before it went up  
in flames. You owe her your life, good sir."  
Mya blushed a deeper shade of vermilion.  
The stranger bowed his head to her. "I am in you debt. How may I  
ever thank you?"  
Mya simply smiled and replied, "You could at least tell me your name."  
At this the young man looked away, "I wish I knew what it was."  
This time it was Mya's turn to blink, clearly not expecting this.  
"The last thing I remember is waking up here a few minutes ago."  
Cifan walked over to the other side of the patients bed, and extended  
a hand to the youth's head. After a moment, he drew it back and shook  
his head.  
"The boy's memory has indeed been wiped clean. However, I can give  
you a name if you'd like."  
The stranger shrugged. "Sure, why not. It's better that having no  
name at all."  
"Very well. Your appearance reminds me of an old friend, so I'll name  
you after him. I'll also give you a last name from an ancient Jedi  
language, in honor of our tradition of rebirth at this temple. Young  
boy, let you be known henceforth as Orion Amaturus."  
The youth smiled. "Orion Amaturus, huh? Not bad. Okay, that's my  
new name." He looked at the two Jedi.  
"Might I ask you kind people for your names?" Cifan nodded. "I am Cifan Recturus, master healer of the Jedi Academy."  
Mya returned Orion's smile. "I am Mya Victurus, a student of the Jedi  
Academy."  
Orion nodded his head in respect to the both of them.  
"It is an honor to meet you both."  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll ju- GAH!" As he was speaking, Orion had started to get out of the hospital cot, only to realize he wasn't wearing anything under the bedsheets.  
Mya turned away, blushing a furious crimson. Cifan, amused, merely pointed to a small refresher adjoining the ward, and stepped out of the room, gesturing for Mya to follow him.  
As soon as they had left, Orion got up and quickly went to the small  
room, closing the door behind him. He blinked as lights automatically switched on, then looked in the mirror. (Damn), he thought, (I look like hell). And indeed he did. A beard and mustache had grown while he was unconscious, and his hair was wild and unkempt. After a quick shower, Orion found a small razor blade on a shelf and got to work. As he shaved, he thought about the girl, Mya. He wondered what kind of person she was, whether she enjoyed the outdoors or to stay inside with the computers. He had to admit to himself though, whatever kind of personality she had, Mya definitely had the looks. Despite her childish behavior earlier, though, Orion had seen the fire in her eyes. Those were eyes of a warrior. The lightsaber hanging at her side had been hard to miss as well. He would have to be careful with her, or she would cut him up like a dewback steak. (Although,) the young man thought with a grin, (it might just be worth it.)  
--------------------  
As Mya sat in a chair opposite Cifan's desk, watching the old man go about his daily duties, she found that she couldn't stop thinking about Orion. She also wondered what Master Vondo would have to say about him, though she was sure the young man would at least be given a place to stay. (Even so,) thought Mya, (I wonder if he'll choose to stay here with the Jedi.) 


	4. The Training

Throughout the following week, Mya caught glimpses of Orion as she went about her daily duties, meditating, practicing with her lightsaber, and attending lectures given by the various masters.  
  
Whenever she saw him, Orion was always sitting by himself, sometimes observing the people around him, sometimes lost in thought. One time, Mya saw him in the menagirie, a brightly colored bird sitting on his outstretched arm. He laughed as it nibbled at his ear and licked at some nectar he had brought with him.  
  
Making her way to the main building for a lecture on healing, Mya gave Orion one last fleeting glance as she entered the giant stone temple.  
  
********  
  
Ten days after his awakening in the hospital bed, Orion decided to ask Master Vondo for admittance to the Academy as a Padawan, or Jedi apprentice.  
  
He woke early that day, mist still covering the Academy grounds as he made his way to the garden where the Master began each day with some quiet meditation.  
  
Stepping through the simple wooden arch that marked the garden's entrance, the young man quietly walked down the stone pathway. He stopped when he saw the stone bench, and the wizened Jedi sitting on it.  
  
Master Vondo-baas Pugnaturus had been the Academy's head Master for longer than anyone could remember. He was of medium build, and humanoid in appearance. The only thing that gave him away as an alien was his skin, which was a dark green tone. His self-control and battle skills were legendary, but he was also known for his kind heart and warm smile.  
  
Right now, though, his face showed no emotion as he sat cross-legged on the bench, deep in meditation. Although he had known of both Orion's presence and his wish the moment the young man had entered the garden, the Master wanted to see if the youth possessed any amount of patience.  
  
Master Vondo watched through his mind's eye as Orion saw him meditating, then sat down on the path a few yards away, waiting for the Master to finish his meditation.  
  
He expected Orion to give up and leave after a few minutes, but to his mild amusement, the youth stayed right where he was, barely even figeting. (Such self-control in someone so young is rare indeed,) thought Vondo as he continued to meditate.  
  
After an hour had passed, though, he decided that both of them had waited long enough. Rising from his meditation posture, the Jedi stretched and looked around, smiling at Orion as he saw him.  
  
"Good morning, Orion. What brings you out to me so early in the day?"  
  
Orion stood and bowed to the Jedi Master. "Forgive me sir, I didn't wish to disturb you."  
  
Vondo smiled. "That's quite alright. Why don't you join me for a walk and tell me what's on your mind?"  
  
Orion nodded. "Thank you, Master Vondo, I would enjoy that."  
  
The two set off into the garden, walking along the well-kept stone path. They walked in silence for a moment, but then Orion broke the ice.  
  
"Master Vondo, I would like to make a request."  
  
"Oh? And what might that be?"  
  
"I.I would like to become a student of the Jedi Academy."  
  
At this Vondo stopped, appearing to consider the young man's wish. After a few moments, he nodded to Orion, who was watching him nervously.  
  
"Very well, I shall initiate you into the Jedi Order. However, you are at the age of those with only two years of study left, so I will personally train you until you are at that level. If you are honest and diligent, it should take no more than two months. It won't be easy though. Are you willing to undergo such a trial?"  
  
Without hesitation Orion nodded. "I will do whatever it takes to become a Jedi."  
  
Vondo smiled. "That is good. I can see you have a pure heart, and that your wish is an honest one. However, I wonder if you do this for another reason as well?"  
  
Orion turned slightly red. "Yes master, you are right. I wish to stay here and become a Jedi because I know almost nothing of my old life. What I do remember of it, is that it was filled with pain and suffering. Because of that, I would rather start a new life here. The other reason, though, is that I find myself attracted to one of your students, Mya Victurus, and I do not wish to leave her."  
  
The Master laughed out loud. "You have been honest, and for that I commend you. I tell you now that Jedi are not forbidden to love, because love is one of the fundamental aspects of sentience, and to deny a basic emotion is to invite insanity. However, one musn't allow emotion to occupy your every waking thought, for if you do, your mind will be clouded and your judgement will falter. A Jedi, therefore, can love, but he must be able to control it when necessary. Do you understand this?"  
  
Orion bowed. "Yes master, thank you for explaining it to me."  
  
The Master then grinned. "Just please be smart about it. The last thing either of you needs is for Mya to get pregnant, OK?"  
  
At this Orion tripped and almost fell over. "Master Vondo! What do you take me for, a whoremonger?!"  
  
Vondo laughed again. "I was merely testing your character. Now come with me, and we will begin your training."  
  
Motioning for the green-eyed youth to follow him, the Jedi Master walked out of the garden and into the wilderness beyond.  
  
********  
  
Two months and one week later..  
  
Orion opened his eyes, feeling the morning light on them. He sat up, instantly awake, wondering what test would await him on this day.  
  
The past weeks had been nothing but that, tests upon tests upon tests. Under the tutelage of Master Vondo, he had quickly developed and harnessed his Force potential, learning many skills, among them healing and sensing. However, Vondo also taught him diplomacy, a skill at which Orion proved to be a quick study as well.  
  
Now, Orion was well on his way to being a full Jedi. In fact, he was almost on par with the student's in Mya's year, the only difference being that he had yet to construct a lightsaber.  
  
Wondering when he would be able to do so, the apprentice stood, looked around, and found his master nearby, watching him.  
  
Vondo nodded, his expression solemn. "You have done well, my student. Your last test is at hand. You will need to assemble a lightsaber and charge it with energy born of the Force. I shall leave you now and return to the Academy. When you have finished this task, return to the main temple, seek me out, and show me your lightsaber. Your training will then be complete."  
  
Orion simply replied, "Yes master."  
  
The Jedi Master handed him a datapad with schematics, then turned walked out of the clearing they were in, returning to the Academy.  
  
Once he had gone, Orion sat down and looked at the screen. After a few minutes, he shrugged.  
  
"It will take some time, but the Force is with me, so it can be done."  
  
Standing, the young Padawan began to walk towards the spaceport of Von Ekka, wondering when he would get to see Mya again, for he had thought of her every night before he let sleep consume him. With a smile on his face, the young man set off to finish his final task. 


	5. The Lightsaber

As he entered the outskirts of Von Ekka, Orion wondered how people came to live like this. He saw drunks sprawled in alleyways, spacers being thrown out of cantinas by muscled and tatooed bouncers.  
  
Looking around, he saw a decent-sized junk pile and quickly searched through it with his mind, looking for any salvagable material.  
  
Several piles later, Orion had managed to find a power cell, a few  
buttons and switches, a metal disk for the blade emitter, some wiring and a few decent strips of shielding. He had also found a part in good condition that would make a decent high-energy flux aperture. All he needed now was a crystal lens, a hilt to assemble everything in, and of course a crystal to focus the energy from the power cell.  
  
Walking up a side street, searching for some more scrap piles to sift through, Orion heard a scream to his left. Glancing sideways, he saw a young, arrogant-looking punk kicking a woman in a stained purple cloak, trying to shield her infant son and her face from his blows at the same time.  
  
The punk swore at the woman, cursing her with every kick.  
  
"You-stupid-bitch-don't-ever-do-that-again!"  
  
Pulling a vibro-knife from his belt, he pulled back preparing to stab the defenseless woman.  
  
.Only to feel a hand grab his wrist.  
  
Looking over his shoulder, the punk saw a young man not much older than him holding his wrist, a quizzical look in his eyes.  
  
"What has this woman done to deserve such a fate?"  
  
The arrogant punk snarled at the impudence of this stranger.  
  
"She disobeyed an order of the Lazerstrikerz, and the punishment is death! Now get out of my way you worthless piece of crap, or you're next!"  
  
Orion merely shook his head. "I can't allow you to do that."  
  
The punk screamed and lunged for the young man, only to feel a sharp pain in the back of his head, then the black sea of unconsciousness.  
  
Orion caught the youth before he hit the ground, then pulled him over to a small table in front of a cantina. Placing him in one of the chairs, Orion disarmed him then put two fingers to the back of the punk's neck and sent a small bit of Force energy into the young man, ensuring that he would awake within the hour.  
  
He then walked back to the woman and helped her up.  
  
"Why was that guy attacking you?"  
  
The woman shuddered. "One of the senior members of the LazerStrikerz decided that he wants a child to raise and train to take his place one day. As he is impotent from old age, he put out an order for the goons to buy a baby for him. That punk approached me with that offer and when I refused he started beating me. I owe you my life, for he would have stabbed me and taken my baby had you not intervened. Is there anyway I can repay you?"  
  
Orion smiled. "You could tell me your name, for starters."  
  
The woman nodded in reply. "My name is Aerith. My husband Cloud runs a combination cantina and junk shop. This is our son, Zack."  
  
Orion laughed as the baby looked up at him with clear blue eyes and smiled. "My name is Orion. Actually, there is a way you can help me if you don't mind. I'm looking for a few parts for a friend, and it would be great if you could give me a hand."  
  
Aerith grinned. "Sure! No problem! Come on, I'll take you over to our shop. You'll probably find everything you need there."  
  
Without waiting for an answer, she led him through the crowds, towards the port's east end.  
  
************  
  
Cloud's shop, 9th Heaven, was a worn-looking but sturdy one story brown stone building. As Orion and Aerith entered, Aerith waved to a man who had to be Cloud. Tall, thin and muscled, his spikey blond hair and blue eyes gave him an innocent look. The twin blasters strapped to his belt did away with that image, though.  
  
Seeing Aerith, Cloud smiled, but that quickly turned to a frown when he saw her bruised face and torn cloak.  
  
Vaulting the counter, he ran up to her. "Honey, what happened?!"  
  
Aerith pointed to Orion. "One of the Lazerstrikerz tried to kill me and take Zack. If Orion here hadn't intervened, he would have succeeded too."  
  
Cloud's blue eyes turned to ice and he clenched his fists, trying to contain his fury. He turned to the brown-haired youth, looking him in the eye. "What did you do to the punk?"  
  
Orion merely shrugged in reply. "I disarmed him and knocked him out. What does it matter?"  
  
Cloud gritted his teeth. "Any reason why you didn't kill the scum?"  
  
Orion shook his head. "I don't kill someone unless they leave me absolutely no other choice."  
  
"People who think like that don't last long in a place like this."  
  
"I'm still standing now, aren't I?"  
  
Giving up, Cloud simply said, "Be that as it may, I am indebted to you for saving Aerith. How can I thank you?"  
  
Orion replied, "I need a sword hilt, or something that will work just as well. I also need a crystal lens, and an authentic orange jewel, preferaby a durdinfire."  
  
Cloud scratched his head. "I can get you the hilt and crystal lens, no problem. The jewel though, won't be easy. Any jewel of any value is bought or taken by the Lazerstrikerz. They have a back room in one of their bars, the Golden Dancer, where they store stuff like that. As a matter of fact, they stole two gems that we refused to sell. They look just like a small white marble and a small black marble, but they are in fact very valuable."  
  
Orion shrugged. "If you could provide the hilt and the crystal  
lens, that will be  
more than enough. I thank you."  
  
Cloud pulled a datacard out of his gunbelt and tossed it to the youth. "This is a map of Von Ekka. The Golden Dancer is the red mark, and my shop is the white one. Here, come with me and ill get you the hilt and lens."  
  
Showing him through a door set in the wall behind the counter, Cloud led Orion into a darkened room, the only light a single glowpanel set in the wall. Walking to a black cloth against the wall, the blond man pulled the cloth away to reveal a long, curved sword. Orion watched in silence as the other man pulled a laser cutter out of a back pocket and set about separating the metal blade from the hilt. After it had cooled, he picked it up and tossed it over his shoulder to Orion, who caught it and felt the weight. Spinning it about, he nodded in approval.  
  
"This is perfect, thanks."  
  
"No problem, now for that crystal lens."  
  
Cloud kicked open a small display case, revealing several blaster lenses. Plucking one from the group, he handed it to Orion, who carefully took it and placed it in his knapsack.  
  
"Well, I'll be going now, thanks."  
  
"No problem. Feel free to come back anytime."  
  
Nodding in reply, the youth left the shop.  
  
************  
  
The Golden Dancer didn't look like much, but looks weren't important in a town like Von Ekka. Walking through the door, Orion had to duck to avoid a drunk being thrown out by a bouncer. Brushing his shirt off, Orion pulled up his hood and entered the bar.  
  
Pushing his way past tables and the bar itself, Orion saw the door that had to lead to the back room. His view was partly obscured by the tall and muscled bouncer, however.  
  
Without breaking stride, Orion walked past the guard and reached out with the Force, making the guard forget he had ever seen the youth.  
  
Pushing the door open, Orion found himself in a small but well-lit room, lined with display cases. A middle-aged man looked up from behind the counter and blinked.  
  
"What do ya need?"  
  
"I'm looking for a durdinfire, and two small marble-like jewels, one white and one black."  
  
"Here's a durdinfire, and I don't have either of the other two."  
  
Orion looked at the cheap imitation the man handed to him. Returning his gaze to the proprietor, he repeated his request, adding the Force to his query.  
  
This time the man reached into a safe built into the floor and retrieved three gems, the two marbles and a genuine durdinfire.  
  
"Here you go. That'll be twenty thousand credits."  
  
To this Orion merely waved his hand and made the man forget he had ever entered, then turned and left the way he had come.  
  
************  
  
On his way out of Von Ekka, Orion left a small leather pouch on the counter of Cloud's shop, containing his stolen property. Besides that, he didn't stop going until he was a good kilometer from the port. Setting up under a tree, Orion began to assemble his weapon, using the Force to guide his hands as they fit the parts together and constructed the weapon.  
  
An hour later, the only thing left to be done was the charging of the cell with the Force. Connecting two wires to the cell via the recharge port, Orion took the saber in one hand and held the wires in his other. Opening his mind, he let the Force flow into him, through the wires and into the battery.  
  
Opening his eyes after what seemed to be a few moments, Orion checked his chrono and found that he had actually been in the trance for ten hours, and dawn streaked the sky pink.  
  
Standing, Orion disconnected the wires and closed the recharge port. Pressing the activation stud, he watched his weapon give birth to an orange blade 1.3 meters in length. Closing his eyes, Orion smiled.  
  
"It has been finished."  
  
He suddenly remembered something else, and set off at a dead run, heading for the Academy.  
  
************  
  
Mya sat on top of one of the sub-temples, watching the sunrise. She sighed, and wondered. Everyone had gone crazy when it was discovered that Master Vondo and Orion had disappeared from the Academy. Rumors had run rampant once again for two months, and they were quelled only by the reappearance of the Master himself, who assured the students that all was well.  
  
However, he said nothing of Orion, even when Mya personally questioned him herself. This had left her going through her days in slight despair, though she refused to let her skills suffer from it. Even so, Mya found herself thinking about the man who had stolen her heart so quickly. Glancing up into the brightening sky, Mya whispered to herself.  
  
"Oh Orion, I hope you come back soon."  
  
Then, to her complete surprise, another whisper answered.  
  
"Well my lady, your wish is my command."  
  
With a small cry Mya turned and saw Orion standing one the stone roof, watching her with a small smile on his face.  
  
Brimming with joy, Mya jumped up and ran into his arms, hugging him and then quickly kissing him before he could get a word in edgewise. Pulling back, she looked up into his green eyes.  
  
"There's something I have to tell you. I have fallen in love with you."  
  
Orion smiled at this, then whispered in her ear.  
  
"In that case, I have something to tell you as well."  
  
With that, he leaned down and returned the kiss.  
  
"I have fallen in love with you as well."  
  
Words failing her, Mya simply let her actions speak for themselves. And it was in that moment that both of the Jedi students discovered what it was like to feel complete and everlasting joy.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Before anyone jumps down my throat let me say that I don't own Cloud or any of those FF7 related names/characters. Email criticisms to chrispjedi@aol.com  
  
Omnia vincit amor. 


	6. A Flashback

The sky turned pink with the coming of the sun, slowly brightening as a new day began at the Jedi Academy. The early morning rays found Mya in her usual rooftop position, meditating about the coming day.  
  
A casual observer would see no difference between her and the Mya of three months previous. The only sign of change was the small smile present on her face as the young Jedi sat on the stone roof.  
  
Mya slowly expanded her sphere of awareness as she concentrated, observing with her mind the presences of the Jedi in the sub-temple below her, most of whom were still asleep.  
  
Mya's smile grew as she shifted the focus of her mind to the menagerie, where a few students kept pets. It only took her a moment to pinpoint the lone individual among the many animals. The single Jedi stood in a small glass aviary home to several brightly colored birds, which squawked and chirped as he held a plastic dish of nectar in both hands. Mya could feel the happiness of her soul mate and lover, Orion as he laughed and watched the birds flock to him.  
  
After a few minutes the nectar was gone along with most of the birds. Orion watched the last one flutter back to one of the several branch-like perches along the walls, and then slowly returned to the main entrance to the menagerie.  
  
Orion suddenly stopped, and Mya knew he had sensed her. She felt him smile, and then he suddenly vanished, invisible to her mental perception. By the time she realized what had happened, it was too late. The Jedi jumped up, grinning as she tried to escape, but she felt a wall of Force energy encircle her and prevent her from moving.  
  
Still grinning, she turned around and came face-to-face with Orion, who shared her glowing smile. Without saying a word, he freed her from his gentle Force grip and pulled her into a loving embrace, both of their mouths too occupied to say anything, and both of their hearts and souls too full of love to feel anything else.  
  
***********  
  
As the pair walked through the main temple hand in hand, Orion glanced at a bulletin just inside the main door where upcoming events were posted. He nudged Mya with his elbow.  
  
"Hey, look at that."  
  
Mya followed Orion's pointing finger to a recent post on the bulletin, which stated that there would be a seminar on lightsaber combat that afternoon, given by none other than Master Vondo-baas himself. Mya frowned.  
  
"That's odd, Master Vondo has never held a seminar before. I wonder why he would now."  
  
Her partner shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe he thinks we need the practice."  
  
"Well, we'll find out won't we?"  
  
"Sure, but what will be do until then?"  
  
Mya only smiled mischievously in reply. Playfully tugging his arm, she pulled him away from the bulletin towards her room.  
  
************  
  
Two hours later, Mya woke up to find Orion sitting on a chair next to her bed, deep in meditation. Smiling, she leaned over and gave him a tender kiss. He opened his eyes and gazed at her in response.  
  
"How did you sleep?"  
  
"Fine, although you could do a lot more to deepen that sleep."  
  
Orion only grinned and shook his head in response. "I've sworn an oath to the Master to not do anything stupid until we're both older, you know that."  
  
Mya mockingly pouted at this. Her soul mate merely shook his head in response and glanced at the wall chrono.  
  
"We still have another half hour until Master Vondo's lesson begins. Any ideas?"  
  
As an answer, her lightsaber detached itself from the wall and floated to her open hand. Orion pulled his cream-colored Jedi tunic on and checked his own weapon. He tossed his companion her own tunic, and then respectfully turned away as she got dressed.  
  
A light kiss on his neck signaled her readiness. The two Jedi students left the room, hand-in-hand.  
  
Twenty minutes and fifteen remotes later, Mya and Orion switched off their weapons and shut down the training system. Although they had been working nonstop, thanks to the energies of the Force they were only slightly short of breath.  
  
Orion did several stretches, and Mya did a few back flips to keep the blood flowing. Fully rested, the Jedi set off to the main training room of the central temple.  
  
***********  
  
Master Vondo rarely taught, and when he did it was with a small group of Padawans. For him to hold a lesson open to the upper half of the school, six years of students, was unheard of.  
  
When Mya and Orion reached the designated chamber, they found it close to full already. Looking around, Mya saw a few of her friends sitting together, and she pulled Orion towards them.  
  
"Hey. Have you guys missed me much?" Inquired Mya as she sat down next to the two girls that she had befriended three years ago.  
  
"Yeah right, Mya. We've heard the rumors about you two," Replied the closer one, Junaria. A tall, twi'lek Jedi student with blue skin, her parents had sent her to the Academy when they learned of her force aptitude. She was very laid-back, and no one had ever seen her draw her lightsaber in anger.  
  
"I'm surprised you even heard about this seminar, what with all the time you spend in Orion's arms," added the other student, a Zabrak named Leana. Leana was a mechanical wiz, and as such she was always tinkering with some new gizmo or device whenever someone saw her.  
  
Mya flushed at the comments. "Hey, I still make time for other things!"  
  
The three girls continued to bicker about Mya falling heavily for a handsome stranger. Throughout all of this Orion merely sat in silence, listening to their conversation with half an ear, watching the small stage at the front of the large chamber and wondered what Master Vondo had to say about lightsabers that was so important.  
  
The waiting crowd of students quieted as Master Vondo took the stage. Hands clasped behind his back, the Jedi Master began speaking.  
  
"Many of you here have already constructed your lightsabers and have developed some skill with them. I am giving this seminar to demonstrate to you the weapons and techniques utilized by the Sith, also known as the Dark Jedi."  
  
When he said this, the many students began whispering amongst themselves. Master Vondo motioned to the front row of seats, and a figure rose to join him onstage. This man was also a Jedi, calm and reserved. He wore a simple black tunic and trousers, and the silver hilt of a lightsaber hung at his waist.  
  
"This is Master Ne'kral, a fellow Jedi of mine. He is an expert on Sith technology and force techniques. He will be my opponent in this demonstration."  
  
With that, he faced the other Master, and they bowed. Both then assumed their respective fighting positions and ignited their lightsabers. Ne'kral struck first, jumping forward with his emerald blade held above his head, and aimed a swing at Vondo's neck. However, Vondo had already moved, bringing his silver bladed weapon up and pivoting to the left, letting Ne'kral's move sail past him.  
  
Vondo then released a blast of force energy at his opponent's back, sending him even further away from him. Ne'kral's following move was unexpected. He halted his flight in midair and used the Force to propel himself, back first, towards Vondo. As he did this, a second green blade suddenly ignited from the other end of his weapon, and Ne'kral pointed this at the heart of his opponent.  
  
Vondo then made everyone's jaw drop. He tossed his lightsaber to one side and caught the blade between his hands, bringing it to a dead stop. The students' could not believe what they were seeing. Vondo, completely unharmed by the blade, quickly jerked it out of Ne'kral's hands and tossed it away as well, switching it off as he did so.  
  
Ne'kral's anger and humiliation was almost palpable. His left palm glowed as lightning flew from his outstretched hand towards Vondo. Vondo merely raised a hand in response and the lightning ricocheted off of his palm towards the ceiling, leaving a large black scorch mark.  
  
The Academy Master then darted forward and struck a lightning blow to Ne'kral's ribs, causing him to crumple to the ground.  
  
The entire fight had lasted less than thirty seconds. Every single student was on the edge of their seat, mouths open and eyes wide.  
  
Vondo and Ne'kral stood and retrieved their lightsabers, then assumed their starting positions again. This went on for the next thirty minutes.  
  
Finally the two Masters bowed shook hands and left the stage. This signaled that the seminar was over. As Orion, Mya, Leana, and Junaria walked out of the chamber, everyone was talking about what they had just seen.  
  
Leana and Junaria went their separate ways at the main temple entrance, Leana to work on a new gizmo, and Junaria to the library to find a decent story and some sleep. This left Mya and Orion by themselves again. As they had spent the afternoon in Mya's room, the pair went to a training room in a neighboring sub-temple. When they got there, Orion reached for the console that controlled the remotes, but Mya stopped him.  
  
"I want to fight you this time, not some remotes."  
  
Orion blinked. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
The two Jedi shed their cloaks and ignited their lightsabers. Mya started the duel. Swing, parry, stab, spin, jump, and throw, on and on. After an hour, both had begun to sweat. Mya moved to Orion and executed three lightning quick strikes at his head, all of which he blocked.  
  
Orion then quickly cut upwards, knocking Mya's lightsaber away. He moved in, to level his blade at her throat and claim his victory.  
  
.. only to stop and stare as the scene changed before his eyes. Many images flashed before his eyes. A tall woman, her throat slit, blood spilling onto her white robes. A pair of twin children and their father stepped into an air taxi and were incinerated by a timed mine planted under the backseat. Four people in a bar, having a drink, mercilessly cut down by several blaster shots. A wookie, dead, a noose running from its neck to the girder of an unfinished building.  
  
Then Orion saw himself. This person differed greatly from the kind, enigmatic Jedi student many at the Academy knew. This young man's face seemed to be carved out of stone, his eyes green chips of ice, his lips tight together, unsmiling. This person was a mercenary, an assassin.  
  
A killer.  
  
***********  
  
Mya's blood ran cold as Orion suddenly dropped his lightsaber and fell to his knees, holding his head and screaming. 


	7. The Truth

Mya paced the halls of the Academy, her stomach knotted with worry. After he had recovered from whatever he had witnessed, Orion had gone to his room and sealed the door. That was two days ago.  
  
Her apprehension finally overcame her. Mya headed to the Academy garden, seeking Master Vondo. She found him studying a flower, his eyes half closed. Mya hesitated for a fraction of a second, and then approached the master, coughing to signal her presence. Vondo turned and regarded the brown-haired student.  
  
"What brings you to me on this day, my student?"  
  
Mya bowed her head. "Orion. What has happened to him?"  
  
"Ah. The enigmatic student has begun to remember who he used to be. However, he did not lead an easy life before he came here."  
  
"What? Who was he?"  
  
"If Orion wants you to know, he will tell you."  
  
Mya clenched her fist at this. Vondo stood and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Patience, child. You must not let your anger cloud your mind. You will succumb to darkness if you lose focus."  
  
"But I care for him! The last thing I want is for him to suffer!"  
  
"Your emotion is understandable, child. However, there is very little you can do at this point. I know this will be hard for you, but you must wait. Your path will become clear in time, and then answers will come."  
  
Mya bowed her head. "I will do as you wish Master. It will not be easy for me, but easy is not for a Jedi."  
  
Vondo smiled. "You may go, child."  
  
**************  
  
Orion sat on his sleeping pallet, staring at the ceiling. A single question repeated itself in his head.  
  
"Who was I?"  
  
"Who was I?"  
  
Sitting up, Orion turned on his personal computer. Accessing the databanks, he typed.  
  
SEARCH REQUEST: KNOWN ASSASSINS  
  
SEARCH REQUEST RETURNED 500 ITEMS. DO YOU WISH TO VIEW?  
  
NO  
  
SEARCH REQUEST: KNOWN HUMAN MALE ASSASSINS  
  
SEARCH REQUEST RETURNED 73 TIMES. DO YOU WISH TO VIEW?  
  
NO  
  
SEARCH REQUEST: KNOWN HUMAN MALE ASSASSINS BELIEVED TO HAVE KILLED WITHIN LAST TWO YEARS.  
  
PROCESSING.  
  
SEARCH REQUEST RETURNED 9 TIMES. DO YOU WISH TO VIEW?  
  
YES.  
  
Orion scanned through the first two files and found nothing of interest. However, when he opened the third file, his heart stopped. He found a picture of himself, unsmiling, with eyes of ice. Taking a deep breath, Orion read the file.  
  
NAME: Lored Kedaga. AGE: 24-42 HEIGHT: 1.8 meters WEIGHT: 75 kilograms EYE COLOR: Green-brown-blue WEAPON OF CHOICE: Concealable slugthrowers NOTE: a slugthrower is a projectile weapon comparable to a blaster, except it fires metal slugs instead of blaster bolts BIO: Lored Kedaga is one of the most efficient assassins of recent history, despite his apparent youth. He is rumored to have killed several dozen people, and many believe he was responsible for the massacre of a group of two and a half dozen dark Jedi on Nar Shadda, the Smuggler's Moon. Shortly thereafter, he vanished and is presumed to be dead.  
  
END FILE  
  
Orion sat back and closed his eyes, feeling very sick. (Several dozen people?) He thought to himself. Shutting down the computer, Orion stood, donned his cloak, and picked up his lightsaber. (One thing I am certain of,) Orion thought as he opened his window, (this school is no place for a person like me.)  
  
Then he was gone.  
  
************  
  
The evening of the following day, Orion was sitting in a corner of a cantina in Von Ekka, the Blue Dancer. Sipping a light ale, he wondered how he would find a way off world. An image of Mya crossed his mind, and he closed his eyes. She was an angel, despite her emotions. That was one reason why he was leaving. If by some chance he lost control, Orion didn't want to be anywhere near Mya when it happened.  
  
The front door swung open, and Orion glanced up. A wookie sauntered in, followed shortly by an Ithorian, a twi'lek, and a rodian. The wookie glanced around, a sneer on his face, daring anyone to mess with him. Then he saw Orion. His eyes slightly widened, and the sneer disappeared for a split second. The façade returned, and the wookie made his way over to Orion's table. As he weaved through the tables, the Ithorian pulled up a seat at the bar while the other two sat down at a table.  
  
Reaching Orion's table, the Wookie growled at him,  
  
"I understand the wookie tongue, yes. What do you want?"  
  
I  
  
"No. Give me the details here and now if you want to hire me."  
  
At this the wookie leaned over and snarled at the former assassin.  
  
Orion shook his head.  
  
"Temper, temper."  
  
With that, he activated his lightsaber. The orange blade glowed as it sliced upward, cleaving the table in half and burning flesh and fur as it raked across the wookie's face. As the alien staggered back and grabbed its face, screaming in pain, Orion vaulted over a group of shocked spacers and sprinted for the door. His escape wouldn't be that easy, however.  
  
The wookie's compatriots all stood and drew their blasters as Orion made for the exit. Raising his lightsaber as he ran, the Jedi spun the blade, deflecting almost all of the energy flying his way. Almost, but not all. Orion gasped as a shot hit him clean through the shoulder, leaving a cauterized hole. Not wasting any time, he tapped the Force around him and used it to send a few mugs of ale flying in the direction of the twi'lek and the rodian.  
  
Not waiting to hear if the impromptu missiles hit their targets, Orion kicked open the door and darted out into the evening. Stepping into a side alley, he used the Force to hide himself from his pursuers.  
  
The three aliens ran outside, and seeing no evidence of their quarry, sprinted down one of the main streets, away from Orion.  
  
Once he was certain they weren't coming back, the Jedi released himself from the Force and leaned up against a nearby wall, breathing heavily. (Damn, this hurts a lot), he thought, (is there anyone nearby who can help me?)  
  
The answer returned to him after a few seconds. (Of course! If I can make it to Cloud and Aerith's shop, I'm sure one of them could patch me up.)  
  
Steadying himself, Orion set off in the direction of 9th Heaven.  
  
************  
  
Half an hour later, the wounded Jedi found himself in an alleyway facing the cantina/junk shop. Sighing with relief, Orion started to make his way across the street. Halfway across, however, a hand grabbed his good shoulder. Orion started to turn around, only to feel a blunt object strike the back of his head. He didn't feel anything for a while after that.  
  
************  
  
The two humans looked at the youth they had knocked out, and quickly dragged him back to the cover of the alley. Setting him down, the first human looked at his partner. "Well, we finally got this guy. Any idea why Ne'kral wants him?"  
  
The other human merely shrugged. "No clue. Let's just get him to the Ruby Claw before he wakes up." 


	8. Ne'kral's Past

Ne'kral stood on the bridge of his ship, the Ruby Claw, and gazed out at the stars, patiently waiting for his men to return with Orion, the one who had killed thirty Dark Jedi, including his own son and disciple.  
  
When Vondo-baas had introduced Ne'kral as an expert on the Sith, the Temple Master did not know that his childhood friend had actually become one of them.  
  
************  
  
Ne'kral had been part of an expeditionary group that had ventured into the Unknown Region a decade and a half ago. Two months into the trip, their ship discovered a world that served the Sith Empire as a military outpost. Since the expedition was traveling in an unarmed science vessel it was promptly disabled and captured. Most of the crew was sacrificed to the Dark Side, but the base commander was a lower-level Dark Jedi and upon sensing the Force energy of Ne'kral, reported the incident to the Sith High Command.  
  
A week later, Ne'kral was brought before Gilejah, the current Dark Lord of the Sith. He offered the captured Jedi Knight an ultimatum: join the Dark Side and be the eyes and ears of the Sith in Republic space, or be sacrificed. Ne'kral hesitated only for a moment before betraying those who had counted him friends.  
  
Gilejah gave Ne'kral the Ruby Claw and trained him in the ways of the Sith. Half a year after he had left, Ne'kral returned. Using the Force, he wiped the memories of the few people who had known of the expedition, thus concealing his true allegiance.  
  
The traitor wasted no time. He went to worlds the Jedi Order had never investigated, finding those who were sensitive to the Force and young and impetuous, longing for a life of action and adventure. Ne'kral took them under his wing and trained them, designating a leader, and left them to grow while he went to another world.  
  
Nar Shadda was the seventeenth such world Ne'kral had visited in his 'pilgrimage'. While he was constructing another sith cell, he impregnated a prostitute, who died giving birth to a boy. As his child grew, he was schooled in the ways of the Dark Side along with the rest of his father's disciples.  
  
Ten years after his arrival, Ne'kral's group had grown to three dozen, for secrecy was the first and foremost rule Ne'kral imposed on his students. Then came the fateful day when Ne'kral decided to enlist the services of an assassin, Lored Kedaga.  
  
He was hired to quietly eliminate a government investigator, who had been getting dangerously close to discovering the cell of Dark Jedi. Kedaga had been told nothing; he had merely been given a picture and the order to be discreet.  
  
Kedaga killed three more times for them; he killed a crime lord who had tried to extort protection from the 'local school', a politician who had tried to enact laws to 'clean up the streets', and a Wookie bounty hunter who had been pursuing a bounty on a friend of Ne'kral's, a friend who had connections.  
  
After that, it was decided that Kedaga would either have to join their cell or be killed, for he knew too much. When the offer came up while a fifth job was being discussed, Lored simply shook his head and replied, "I'm freelance."  
  
The fifth contract was agreed upon. Kedaga was told to bomb a warehouse, when in reality it would be a trap. When the assassin arrived, he was ambushed by six of Ne'kral's adepts. However, they had underestimated him. Lored set off a powerful flare, temporarily blinding his would-be killers. Six shots rang out, and six bodies slumped to the floor.  
  
By the time the shots had been reported and what passed for local law enforcement had arrived, the bodies had been disposed of and the area was completely clean.  
  
Kedaga wasted no time. An hour later, he knocked on the door of the squat building that housed Ne'kral's 'clan' of Jedi. Two hours later he left through the back door, favoring his left leg as the assassin melted into the shadows.  
  
Ne'kral had been away for political reasons, so he did not hear of the incident until he read the evening news vid. Shortly thereafter, the Sith was sitting in his private quarters onboard the Ruby Claw as he viewed the recordings made by small cameras he had hidden throughout the house.  
  
Ne'kral's face was impassive as he watched his son open the front door and receive a slug in the face. He watched Lored calmly walk through the haven, a Force-nullifying ysalmari wrapped around his shoulders to strip the Jedi of their edge and level the playing field. A few tried to stop Kedaga by throwing their lightsabers, but without the Force to guide their aim, none of the projectiles came close.  
  
The assassin was methodical, checking each room, missing nothing. When he came to the downstairs lounge where Ne'kral's three oldest and strongest students were waiting, sabers drawn, he smiled mirthlessly, tossed aside his slugthrowers, and beckoned them to attack.  
  
The students spread out, surrounding the assassin. One of them attacked from the side, hoping to surprise Kedaga, but without the Force he was no match. Lored saw him coming and quickly ducked and sidestepped. As he rose, a small durasteel knife appeared in his hand and buried itself between the student's ribs. The youth looked down, surprised, and collapsed, his lightsaber deactivating as it left his hand.  
  
The second student, slightly trembling with fear, feinted high and came in low. Kedaga stepped in, allowed the sword to graze his right thigh, grabbed the kid's right hand, and broke the thumb, causing his opponent to drop his weapon and clutch his hand. Without stopping, the assassin came in and grabbed the student's throat. Digging his fingers in, Kedaga broke the skin and proceeded to rip out the organ.  
  
As the child fell to the ground, blood flowing out of his open neck, the third student simply held up his hands, closed his eyes, and whispered "make it quick." Lored obliged him, stepped in, and snapped his neck. By the time the third student's body had finished spasming, Kedaga had gathered his dropped weapons and was heading out the back door.  
  
Ne'kral had spent all of his resources and contacts trying to locate Lored Kedaga, but his efforts turned up nothing. Until two years later, when he visited the Jedi Academy and saw the assassin there, training with a lightsaber.  
  
At first he couldn't believe his eyes, but an examination of the records revealed that he was now called Orion Amaturus, he had only been at the Academy for a year or so, and claimed to have no memory of his life before that.  
  
The Dark Jedi found this most interesting. Since that day, he had kept a few loyal servants on the planet, watching Orion as best they could. Now, after all of these years, his revenge for his students was at hand at last.  
  
************  
  
Orion slowly became conscious, his head throbbing where he had been knocked out. As things came into focus, he realized things were going to get a lot worse before they got better.  
  
He was strapped to an upright durasteel table in what looked to be an operating theatre. As Orion looked at the tools, the door slid opened and a man walked through. Orion recognized him after a few seconds.  
  
"I know you! You fought with master Vondo at the Jedi Academy!"  
  
Ne'kral smiled. "Yes, though we have met before that."  
  
Orion frowned. "I wouldn't know, I don't remember anything from my life as Lored Kedaga."  
  
"Nevertheless, you shall suffer for what you did to my disciples on Nar Shadda."  
  
Ne'kral smiled grimly, and then walked over to the tray where his tools were kept and began to prepare for the torture. 


	9. Tortured

The _Ruby Claw_ hovered in orbit around Dantooine, the starlight glinting on its hull. In its main

lounge, two of Ne'kral's men relaxed, chatting about nothing in particular. Their conversation

was cut short by a bloodcurdling scream that reverberated through the corridors. Both men

bowed their heads and said a silent prayer for the youth suffering their master's wrath.

In her room at the Jedi Temple, Mya woke from sleep and sat bolt upright, her

companion's scream echoing through the corridors of her mind. Rest and rejuvenation forgotten,

she pulled on a robe and darted out the door. She ran along the grounds until she got to the

central temple, where she climbed the east side with the speed of a jungle cat. Finally, she

reached the roof and stared into the star-filled sky. Without hesitation, she reached out with her

mind and sensed Orion almost immediately, and shuddered involuntarily at the magnitude of the

pain he was feeling. Overcome, Mya sank to the stones and prayed for him, that he might

survive whatever he was suffering through.

Inside Ne'kral's torture chamber, the Sith extracted his vengeance upon the youth. Though he

was nearly insane with rage, the Dark Jedi exercised inhuman self-control, appearing outwardly

calm as he used a heated blade to open the skin of his charge in several areas, the cuts all placed

to inflict as much pain as humanly possible. After making nineteen such cuts, Ne'kral set down

the scalpel and picked up a syringe filled with sense- amplifying drugs designed to increase one's

awareness, specifically that of pain. He injected the young Jedi, then relaxed and entered a

meditative state while he waited for the drugs to take effect. "Soon", he thought to himself, "soon

I will have finished my quest for revenge on behalf of my son."

Orion had passed out after eleven cuts, but was woken up by the drugs. However, the

wounds had made him delirious, and he began to hallucinate. He saw Ne'kral, the Jedi Master,

sitting cross-legged on the floor next to him, apparently asleep, but only to an untrained eye. The

youth then blinked, and saw Vondo-baas Pugnaturus floating in mid-air, whispering something in

an archaic tongue. He closed his eyes, trying to escape, and was confronted by Junaria and

Leana in front of him, stretching out their hands as if to pull the unfortunate Jedi to safety.

He shook his head, trying one last time to clear his thoughts and find the Light within him.

Instead, his eyes were met by a horrifying spectacle. On the ground lay his love, Mya Victurus.

She had been beaten bloody, and her clothes were ripped and torn. The Jedi rolled her head in

his direction and whispered, "Why couldn't you protect me?" Then she collapsed and said no

more.

Orion was in shock for a split-second. Then the anger appeared. It grew and amplified and

strengthened and boiled and swelled until the Jedi thought he was going to explode for all of the

rage that seethed within him. Then a barrier collapsed, and he felt all of the blind anger drain

away, leaving something else. Hatred. Cold, calculating, heartless, emotionless hatred. The fuel

that once drove the assassin Lored Kedaga to perform legendary accomplishments.

Orion the Jedi Knight suddenly began to remember things from his past life. Memories,

emotions, thoughts, beliefs, and skills all resurfaced, demanding to be used to fight this threat.

Orion resisted, not wanting to fall back into his old life of pain and suffering, not wanting to give

up the Light.

However, he was weak from Ne'kral's torture, and so he finally gave in. A simple sequence

of thoughts ran through his mind, like a computer stating corollaries.

_This man threatens the survival of myself and Mya, the one I hold most dear.  
I do not wish for Mya or myself to die just yet.  
Therefore I must take appropriate actions to ensure our continued existence.  
_

Ne'kral sensed that fifteen minutes had passed, enough time for the drugs to take optimum

effect. He stood and stretched his legs before returning to the tray that held his tools. He never

saw the blow coming. As he turned around, heated durasteel blade in hand, a chair against the

wall hurled itself at him, cracking a few ribs and fracturing his left arm. Caught completely off

guard, Ne'kral staggered sideways and dropped his knife. In the same motion, he instinctively

drew his lightsaber and turned the stagger into a roll, coming up in a combat stance facing the

operating table, ignoring his injuries. He was met by Orion, who had broken free of his restraints

and was also ignoring his open wounds, though it took immense concentration. The two circled

each other, looking for an opening. Ne'kral saw one and didn't hesitate. He lunged forward,

bringing his blade down in a cut that would remove Orion's right arm at the shoulder. However,

the younger man sidestepped and countered with a punch to the chest, then a roundhouse to

Ne'kral's right knee, collapsing it. The Sith fell wordlessly, glaring at his opponent as he did.

Orion held out his hand, and the durasteel knife rose from the ground and flew to his palm.

Ne'kral made to raise his lightsaber for a last-ditch defense, but he was too slow. Orion moved

like lightning, guided by the instincts he had honed over years of experience as Lored Kedaga.

The blade gleamed in the light as it rose and fell again and again...

Ne'kral knew he was dead. Rather than try to fight it, he used his last seconds of life to

raise his lightsaber and trigger a small button nestled just below the main activation stud of his

weapon. A hole opened in the side of the hilt and a tiny dart flew out, hitting Orion in the crook

of his elbow. As the young Jedi stepped forward and raised his knife, unaware he had even

been hit, the dart injected its contents of a mind-altering Sith poison and then retracted its

needle, dropping to the floor where it quickly dissolved. Having done all he could do, Ne'kral

relaxed and closed his eyes, letting the darkness envelop him.

Orion blinked, hardly able to believe the damage he had just done to his torturer. Turning

away from the remains, he tossed the knife aside and opened himself to the Force. Expanding

his sphere of influence to encompass all of the Ruby Claw, the Jedi only felt the presence of two

guards, the ones who had captured him. Ne'kral must prefer solitude and the peace it

brings, thought the wounded young man. Then he took a deep breath and drew upon the

Force, using it to keep himself energized and alert.

The two guards were sitting in the Claw's lounge, drinking steaming cups of vine-coffine

and conversing aimlessly. They were caught completely off guard by Orion, who sprang from a

shadowed doorway, the ruby blade of Ne'kral's lightsaber flashing in his hands. The young Jedi

somersaulted over a couch, cutting one guard in half from his left shoulder to right hip as he

landed. Without pausing, he turned to the other guard, who had drawn his blaster and was

bringing it to bear. He cut up and across, taking off the guards arm at the elbow. He then

brought the red blade down and back across, taking off the guard's legs at the knees. The man

collapsed, clutching his cauterized stump and screaming. Orion silenced him with a stab through

the heart. Deactivating the weapon, the Jedi felt no pity for the men he had just cut down. After

all, they were the ones who had knocked him out and brought him up here suffer Ne'kral's

wrath.

Orion winced and stumbled. His endurance was almost completely spent. The Jedi knew he

needed medical help, and he knew that he would die soon if he didn't get it. Reaching out with

his mind, the youth found the Claw's cockpit and concentrated on it. After a few seconds he

located the controls for the distress beacon and turned them on. Then Orion collapsed, his

strength completely spent. Before he passed out, a single thought crossed his mind. I hope I

see Mya soon. Then unconsciousness claimed him, and the Jedi thought no more.


	10. He Returns

Gilejah, Dark Lord of the Sith, sat in the master bedroom of his castle, deep in meditation. Ne'kral had been

sending reports of his progress establishing Sith cells on different planets. Things had gone very well for

the past ten years, for of the seventeen worlds Ne'kral had visited, sixteen of them still maintained cells that

were active and growing. The one exception was the cell on Nar Shadda, which had been destroyed by an

assassin, Lored Kedaga. Ne'kral had made the mistake of trying to double-cross the younger man. When

Gilejah heard of the incident, he established a holocomm transmission with Ne'kral and asked him what his

next move would be. The loyal servant replied that he would stop creating new cells, and would instead

focus on consolidating the power of the cells he had already founded. Gilejah approved the plan, and then

gave Ne'kral new orders regarding his mission.

"Once a cell had reached planet wide membership of five thousand, the leader will be required to contact

me, and I will then give them the name of a planet not yet infiltrated by the Sith. The cell's leader will have to

choose one hundred and fifty of the most experienced and charismatic members of the cell, excluding

themselves. These members will become the expeditionary force and basis for the new cell on the designated

planet. Do you understand?"

Ne'kral indicated that he did, and said he would pass on the orders to the cell leaders. Gilejah nodded and

then cut the transmission.

A year later, Gilejah felt his servant's death through the Force. A pity , thought the Dark Lord, the man

was quite useful. Nevertheless, he did his job, and did it well. Now all that is left is to wait for the cells to

grow to an adequate number. And I am a patient man. I am willing to wait in order to insure my conquest of

this so-called 'Galactic Republic'. With that thought, the Master of the Sith returned to his meditation.

Mya opened her eyes and blinked away the vestiges of sleep. Sitting up, she cleared her mind and

prepared for another day at the Academy. These past couple of weeks had not gone well for her. After

waking to the mental screams of Orion, the student had gone directly to Master Vondo's chamber, a feat no

student had ever dared to attempt. However, the Jedi Master had also been awoken by the disturbance in

the Force, and opened his door at Mya's first knock and admitted his distressed pupil. When she asked the

Jedi Master if he knew what happened to her beloved, the wise alien replied that Orion was suffering

immense pain, and that even he did not know how long the youth would last against such agony. At that

Mya lost control and broke down, weeping uncontrollably against Vondo's chest. The Master put a hand on

the young woman's shoulder and told her to return to her room. Vondo promised that as soon as he heard

anything, he would let her know. Mya went back to her quarters but could not sleep, the anguished cries of

her soul mate echoing in the corridors of her mind.

The Jedi passed the next few days as if she were a machine, barely thinking about what she was doing,

simply going through the daily routine. Her friends quickly noticed the change and were immediately

concerned for her, but Mya wished above all to be left alone while she attempted to cope with the possibility

of never seeing Orion alive again.

Now, the Jedi again went through her morning rountine. She stepped out of the refresher, drying her hair,

when a message appeared on her comm. Frowning at the interruption, Mya bent over and read the message:

MYANDARA VICTURUS IS TO REPORT TO THE MASTER'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY. PLEASE BE

PROMPT.

The student stood up and frowned. Why would Master Vondo summon me this early? Then the

realization hit her a moment later. Oh no, it has to be about Orion. Routine forgotten, she quickly got dressed

and wound her hair into a bun, then slipped out the door, simultaneously wrestling with hope and despair.

Mya reached the door a few minutes later, caught her breath, and knocked. The green-skinned jedi master

answered the door, his face a stone mask. "Excellent, you've come. Please, walk with me."

Vondo-baas walked with his pupil, leading her towards the stone garden where he always meditated. As

the pair wound their way through the grounds of the Academy, Mya attempted to glean from the wise alien

what was going on.

"Master, what has happened? Why have you called me here?"

"Well, why do you think?"

"It has something to do with Orion, doesn't it?"

"You see? You already know."

"So, what's going on?"

"Well, Cifan went to retrieve him from the so-called hospital in Von Ekka. He took him to a separate

facility, which is why you haven't seen him in the hospital wing. I received a message from him recently. He

reported that Orion suffered some serious injuries, but he is healing nicely and will be able to rejoin us in a

month."

At this, Mya let go the breath she had been holding in, sighing with relief. She would not lose Orion after

all. She opened her mouth to inquire further, but stopped when she noticed a grin spreading across the

Master's face.

"Master Vondo, why are you smiling?"

By this time they were almost to Vondo's favorite stone bench, but it was not quite in sight. He continued

to grin, almost on the verge of laughter.

"Because, my student, Cifan sent me that message almost a month ago."

As he spoke, the stone bench came into view, and sitting on it was none other that Orion himself, his face

also lit with a smile.

Mya's heart melted. In the space of a second, she crossed to him, and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Pulling back, the young woman looked up into her soul mate's face.

"Orion, tell me this isn't a dream. Tell me it's really you sitting here."

In reply, the young man gently pinched one of Mya's cheeks and smiled.

"Trust me, I'm real."

Mya turned to thank Vondo, but he had disappeared. Frowning, she looked back at Orion.

"Where did he go?"

"Before you came, Vondo told me that we would have the day of together."

Winking at her, the young man picked her up and they walked towards Mya's room, the rising sun

shining at their backs.


End file.
